powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic
This page is an overview of '''Magic'. Magic is a method of reaching nearly every power. For specific skills and powers, please see here. :''For a gallery of examples for Magic, see here. The ability to use magical forces to varying degrees. Those who posses this powers are known (among other things) as Magicians, Wizards, Sorcerers, Mages, and Witches. The opposite power of Science Manipulation. Also Called *Magic Manipulation *Magick *Magical Powers/Abilities *Mystokinesis *Occultism *The Arcane Arts *The Mystic Arts *Sorcery *Witchcraft *Wizardy Capabilities Magic users essentially have unlimited possibilities for how they use their power, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Note that not all "magical" superpowers are actually supernatural, but are based on alternative or futuristic "science". Applications Some sampling of the potential use of magic: Offensive Magic *Elemental Manipulation *Energy Blasts *Formulated Magic Blasts *Power Absorption *Spell Casting Defensive Magic *Force-Field Generation *Healing *Magic Absorption *Shapeshifting Miscellaneous Abilities *Animate/Reanimation *Creation *Energy Constructs *Flight *Magical Energy Manipulation *Personal Domain *Precognition *Potion Creation - for various purposes (i.e. explosive, healing) *Reality Warping *Spell Creation *Summoning *Telekinesis *Teleportation Alternative Classification Magical Energy Manipulation: The key power that allows one to use Magic; the powers are based around certain concepts. *'Abjuration:' The power to protect/heal. **Force-Field Generation **Healing *'Conjuration:' The power to transport yourself or others. **Creation **Summoning **Teleportation *'Divination:' The power to gain information. **Extrasensory Perception *'Enchantment:' The power to influence the minds/emotions. **Emotion Manipulation **Mental Manipulation *'Evocation:' The power to control forces of Nature for a variety of effects. **Animate/Reanimation **Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Telekinesis *'Illusion:' The power to create illusions. **Subjective Reality: create illusions that become partially real. *'Necromancy:' The power to manipulate forces of Death. *'Transmutation:' The power to transform object or people. **Elemental Transmutation **Shapeshifting **Transmogrification Associations *Divine Magic *Fiction Manipulation *Homo Magi Physiology *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Mana Manipulation *Phenomenon Manipulation *Powerful Objects *Spell Creation *Superpower Manipulation *Symbol Magic Universal Differences *In some societies magic may be limited to a specific class or status. *Some universes have limits for what they can do or substances that they can't affect. *Who can use magic and what kind varies between universes. Limitations * There is a Price, always. * Magic Immunity is exactly that and will foil the plans. * Magic is often draining to persons stamina or Mana Manipulation, stronger magic putting a much greater strain. * Magic is unpredictable if one gets too creative or is interrupted on crucial moment. Results range from amusing to annoying but mendable to destructive to lethal to Catastrophic to Apocalyptic. * Without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of a spell can create unpredictable or possibly dangerous results. * Society with knowledge about magic is likely to have Rules/Laws about its use and areas of magic that are forbidden. * Users are unable use spells that are beyond their imagination. * Using magic takes concentration and focus. * May react disastrously with Science Manipulation. Types of Magic Known Kinds of Magic Known Users Comic Book Literature TV/Film Anime & Manga Games Mythology *Angels *Demigods *Demons *Djinn *Dragons *Elementals *Fairies *Gods *Hell-spawn *Nephilim *Titans *Unicorns Folklore *Sorcerers/Sorceresses *Wizards/Witches *Priests *Alchemists *Necromancers *Warlocks *Seers/Oracles *Shamans *Enchanters *Healers *Houngans/Mambos *Bards Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Divine Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Super Powers